Deafening Silence
by fleebear
Summary: “Did I mention I’m rich?” He said, reaching for my arm in attempt to stop me. I dodged it quickly. “Did I mention the kick in the groin you’ll be receiving if you touch me?” I retorted. Both of Mikan's parent's are dead & she's yet to get over it. AU OOC


Ehh! I'm thinking about postponing 'Trust Me' because I haven't really thought the plot out that much. LOL MIKAN IS SO SARCASTIC IN THIS STORY! Sorry, caps. I got excited. I hope you like it. ~ And you already know this but, I must tell you. I DO NOT, NOT IN THE SMALLEST WAY, OWN GAKUEN ALICE. It'd be so horrible mushy if I did.

* * *

_My parents and I were eating dinner when my dad suddenly dropped his fork, quickly turning his head to look towards the front door, causing my mother to jump. She looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes, and he nodded in response. That was their secret language, and I knew better than to try to find out what they were being so secretive about. They obviously had a reason for it. Her eyes widened in response to his nod, and she snatched me up--so quick the carrot I was about to put in my mouth, along with the fork it was attached to, flew--and stuffed me under the staircase, and I know from many years of playing hide and seek with the neighbor's kids that although you can see everyone else, they can't see you, unless they know you're there. She grabbed me by the shoulders gently and said in a hushed, sad tone. "Mikan, Baby, your dad and I have made a few enemies and a few bad choices and we're about to pay the price. Whatever happens, Baby, please don't leave this spot. Your Aunt Rin will come find you. You remember her, don't you? We spent Christmas with her last year. I know it's sudden, but you'll be living with her from now on. I love you," She smiled a weak smile and I returned it, very confused. _

_"I love you too, Mommy," I said in an equally hushed tone._

_She took something from her pocket and pressed it into my hand, closing my fingers around it. "I want you to have this," She said. The object was cold and hard, but it was too dark to see anything. I nodded, and pocketed the item. The second item was too big for my pockets, so I just held it. I look towards my dad who was standing near the door, looking through a window beside it. He looked at me and smiled sadly, mouthing the words 'I love you,' and I did the same. I then heard heavy footsteps on our front porch. As quickly as she had picked me up, my mother took a large painting off the wall and covered up the rest of the staircase, making it virtually impossible for anyone to see me, but I could still see a tiny bit if I peeked through the crack. I saw my mother take the third plate off the table and then throw it in the trash, so it looked as if only two people had been eating, and then join my dad at his spot by the door. Suddenly, the door burst in and two large men with pistols came in, aiming them at my parents. _

_"Where is it?" A voice called from behind them, and a tall lean man with black hair and a white mask that covered half of his face entered._

_"We'll never tell you, _Persona_," My dad said, adding so much venom into that one little statement__._

_"Oh? Not even for your life?" Persona said, nodding towards the big guys with guns._

"_Never," My mom said. Persona smiled wickedly._

"_Have it your way, then." He said, and nodded towards the guys._

_I looked away for the next part. Despite being ten, I always watched scary movies, and I knew when someone was about to be killed. When I didn't hear anything, I glanced up, only to see one of the guys pull the trigger. I quickly turned away just in time to hear a gunshot and then a thump. I heard my mom whimper, then another gunshot. I felt queasy. I heard them talking lowly. I heard something like "Search the neighborhood, and kill anyone who gets in the way," and then they were gone. I peeked through the crack and saw my dad lying on the floor, and my mom slumped against the wall, pools of blood forming around them. I felt a scream forming at the back of my throat, and then…_

I sat up quickly. I looked quickly around the room and realized I was in my room. I had had that nightmare again. The nightmare of when my life officially lost its meaning. I put my hand over my chest to calm my beating heart, and felt something hard on my neck. I pulled the pendant out from my shirt, and eyed it. It was a crimson stone held on a silver chain. It was the object my mother had given me right before she died. I have never taken it off since. It was the thing I treasured most, my only memento of my parents.

"Mikan! Time to get up! First day of school today!" My Aunt Rin yelled from downstairs. I sighed. Standing up, I put my arms up as high as possible and stretched. Then, I changed out of my pajamas-- which consisted of a spaghetti strap shirt and sweatpants, mind you—and changed into a black t-shirt that had the words "YOU SUCK" printed on it in big bold letters, a black pleated skirt with chains, some black and white striped leggings, and my converse hi-tops. Not exactly the best outfit for first impressions, but then again, I didn't want to make friends. Quickly, I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, looking in the mirror only to realize that my hair looked like a rats nest. I ran my brush through my hair and then braided it into two sections. Hopefully, this will make me look like a dork and keep the male population's eyes off of me. I then hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. To get there, I had to walk in front of the television, blocking my cousin's view of some show that had slutty little chicks trying to be cute by asking stupid questions and twirling their hair, which in my opinion, was _**very **_gag worthy. She, being my cousin, spat something like "Move, loser," which I responded to by pausing, blocking the view intentionally, smiling sweetly at her, and then carrying on.

When I got in the kitchen I said to Aunt Rin, who was busy making pancakes, "Don't you wish there was a knob on the TV to turn up the intelligence? There's one marked 'brightness', but it doesn't work."

She laughed and handed a plate of pancakes. I thanked her and sat down at the table and started eating and was soon joined by my aunt and The Slut. The Slut, or as Aunt Rin called her, Sumire had cut one of her pancakes in half, then cut one of the halves into little tiny pieces. She ate them slowly, and then stood up, leaving the rest of her plate untouched. "Starving yourself this week, then, eh?" I commented, raising my eyebrows curiously.

"Drop dead, loser," She said with a glare and then left, slamming the front door loudly.

"I'll be sure to put that on my to-do list!" I called after her, and Aunt Rin just chuckled and shook her head, then started clearing away the table. That's what was great about her. She didn't get mad when we fought, she just found it amusing. She was the coolest aunt in the entire history of aunts. I stood up quickly, and said "I should be going soon too, or I'll be late. Don't want that to happen on my first day of this school, eh?" Aunt Rin nodded, and waved bye to me. I mirrored the action and retreated out of the front door, picking up my skateboard and bag on the way out. I had a car, a very nice one, in fact, but it was too shiny, all the teenagers' attention would be on it (Seeing how teenagers are distracted by shiny objects). And that was the last thing I wanted. I skateboarded to school and arrived at the main office with minutes to spare.

"Can I help you?" A young, pale blonde, receptionist asked me.

"Uh, no. I'm just standing here because I like creepily hanging around school offices," I said, earning a glare from the receptionist. "I need my schedule. Sakura Mikan."

She looked through some papers she had on her desk and eyed what I assumed to be my new student ID, looking back and forth from me to it, and then decided I really was who I said I was. She then handed me my schedule and ID and said sweetly "I hope you like it here at Alice Academy" She said, with a glare and I returned it. I don't know why she even bothers speaking in that sweet tone if she's glaring at me. It just contradicts each other. I turned to leave only to run into someone.

"Would you mind?" A husky voice asked. I looked up to meet crimson eyes—the same color as my pendant—and was at a loss for words for a few seconds. He smirked. "I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you want me, you know. Maybe you should try being more subtle."

I gagged. "I want you…I need you..." I said sweetly, causing him to raise his eyebrows."_To get out of my face_," I said, dropping my sweet tone and pushed past him out of the office. He followed after me, having to half run to catch up.

"Rawr. You're one feisty kitten, eh? Well, that's just how I like 'em." He said, clearly amused by me.

"The problem with a kitten is that it eventually becomes a cat," I said, dryly.

"Did I mention I'm rich?" He said, reaching for my arm in attempt to stop me. I dodged it quickly.

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" I retorted, and he chuckled as I quickened my pace.** "**Just how long are you planning to follow me? You're validating my inherent mistrust in strangers."

"I'm not following you. I just happen to be walking in the same direction as you. My first hour class is this way, actually," He replied, smirking. "Disappointed?"

"Not in the least." I replied, stealing a quick glance at my schedule. "Which way is 's class?"

"Actually, that's my first hour class. I'll show you," He said quickening his pace to where he was in front of me. Only then did I notice how tall he is. He towered over me, which isn't that hard, being 5'1 and all. But I had always labeled tall guys as my type. I mean, standing on your tippy toes to kiss someone just seems so romantic. Don't ask me why. It just does. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Mikan," I replied quickly, without thinking.

"Your name's Mikan? Doesn't that mean tangerine?" He asked.

"No, Mikan isn't my real name. I'm just breaking it in for a friend," I replied, my words full of sarcasm.

"Wow. Good one," He said, and led me to the door of a classroom. He slid it open, and the whole classroom went quiet. "Oh my god! It's Natsume!" One of the girls squealed. They stared at the crimson-eyed boy, whom I now knew his name was Natsume, and then me, who entered with him. They're going to automatically start making assumptions about a relationship between him and I. God, I hate teenagers.

The blonde teacher who was standing at the front of the classroom--looking very gay, I might add – smiled and said to me, "I assume you're the new student, right?"

"Who me? Oh no, I just wander from room to room." I said, breaking out my famous sarcasm.

Natsume chuckled from beside me and went to sit at the back of the room.

"Ha-ha! You're so funny!" He said, earning a glare from me, which he just ignored. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked, cheerfully. A person that happy is either a fool or he is getting ready to kill you.

I turned towards the class. "Sakura Mikan. Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours," I said, and turned towards . "Where can I sit?"

He motioned towards the back of the room, "Right beside Hyuuga." He said, and I realized that he was talking about Natsume. I groaned and went to the back of the room to sit by Hyuuga.

He smirked to me and said, "Just couldn't stay away, eh?"

"As if," I snorted.

"You know… If you need help, you could ask me. I can show you around. Anytime," He said, huskily.

"How about never? Is never a good time for you?" I said.

Yeah, this year's definitely going to rock. And there's a reason why they call me the queen of sarcasm.

* * *

Read and Review, please, my darling readers?


End file.
